Off the Beaten Road
by authorwannabe101
Summary: What would have happened if Joe Hardy was one of Azazel's children, and arrived in Cold Oak at the same time as Sam Winchester?
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to all! This fic is my Christmas present to Bookdancer, for being the most incredible friend that anyone could ask for. And while this is only the first chapter, I'll do my best to update often. And for those of you waiting for my other stories, I'll try to update soon.**

**I don't own the Hardy Boys or Supernatural.**

"Frankie, I'm home!" The blonde-haired, blue-eyed man shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing through the large entryway. The answer was a clatter and a thud, then an exclamation of surprise and pain. The young man's expression grew worried, and he tossed down his large bag in favor of taking the stairs two at a time. He slowed as he reached each bedroom, glancing inside before hurrying to the next one. At the the third one, he sighed in relief and a little bit of laughter as he took in what was inside. "Did you get so desperate to see me when you heard my voice that you decided to go through the floor?" he laughed.

"Haha, Joe," Frank said dryly, rolling his brown eyes even as he shifted to get a better view of his brother. "Sorry if the last time I saw you was when you were still healing after that accident. Can you move the bookcase, though? I'd like to greet my little brother looking down, not up."

Joe forced a laugh out and the memory - _the cars collided right in front of him all he wanted to do was help take away some of the pain he didn't want it all but it was overwhelming and he was dying and oh would it ever _**_stop_** \- away and stepped carefully over the scattered books. "You sure you don't want me to rescue your precious babies first?" he teased.

"If we were at my house? That should be your immediate response," Frank joked, laughing and then groaning. "But we're at this crazy big mansion that Mom, Dad, and Aunt Trudy rented for the weekend, so they aren't my books, and I think I broke a rib or two."

Joe paused, taking in the way that the top of the bookcase lay across his brother's chest, and nodded, conceding that it was plausible. He reached down, got a firm grip on the piece of furniture, and heaved it upwards. Once he had it settled upright, he did the same for Frank, making sure to touch bare skin on his arm and school his expression into one of worry, not letting the pain show. "Huh," his older brother remarked, frowning in consideration and carefully testing his own ribs once he was standing. "I don't think they're broken after all. Maybe a little bruised, but nothing too bad."

Joe reached out to test for himself, forced a smile, and pulled away with a fake laugh as Frank playfully elbowed him in the side, right where his cracked ribs were.

* * *

"Boys!"

The familiarity of the call made Frank smile, even as he corrected, "Men, Aunt Trudy! Men! Joe is twenty-three now, and I'm twenty-four. We're both out of college, and we have steady jobs. I think we've earned the title."

"He's right, Trudy," their mom said, smiling sadly. "My little boys are all grown up."

Aunt Gertrude huffed and shook her head. "Nonsense, Laura. These two will always be little boys, especially since they're stupid enough to go into that detective business together, but work cases separately!"

"It was only recently!" Joe protested. "Normally we work together, but then I had my accident and Frank had to keep working and then a new case came up that I had to do and it all spiraled out of control."

"Well," Aunt Trudy said, raising an eyebrow, "hopefully you can keep your car on the road while you go get chocolate. I intend to make cookies, but I've forgotten the chips."

Frank looked at his father as the man announced his arrival by clapping a hand on his shoulder, but neither of them could keep from chuckling as Joe's eyes lit up.

"I'm on it!" the youngest person in the house announced, and then glanced at his brother. "Coming with me, Frank?"

"Go on," Fenton insisted, and Frank's eyes narrowed as he watched his brother flinch when their father's hand landed on his shoulder too. "I'll keep the beast under control," the eldest man joked.

Their father's pretend wince and laughter as Aunt Trudy called out, "I heard that, Fenton Hardy!" helped erase the incident from Frank's mind, but it didn't do the job completely. As he and his younger brother headed for the car, Frank decided to confront Joe about it.

* * *

Joe stormed across the parking lot to the grocery store after slamming the car door in his brother's shocked face. What was Frank doing? Just because he was older didn't mean that he had to know every little thing about Joe's life! And yeah, ok, maybe this wasn't a little thing, and was actually the biggest thing to happen to Joe since he got accepted to his number one college, and quite possibly ever, but that still didn't give Frank the right to try and take apart every bit of his life!

Joe spun around the corner into the baking aisle and immediately stopped, slowly taking a step back as he registered the five brutally murdered people lying in different positions all around him, and the medium-height man, splattered in blood, still standing in the middle of the lane. "Joe," the creepy yellow-eyes glinted in the light as the murderer turned to face him. "I've been waiting for you." The man smiled, and Joe's shout was cut off before he could get out a sound.

* * *

Frank looked up from the steering wheel - which hadn't done anything to help him solve his problems - to stare at the crowd of people evacuating the store, alarms coming from inside and sirens echoing in the distance, and he just knew. He knew it as sure as he knew that he had gone to Bayport High all four years of high school. Joe wasn't in that building, and he wasn't coming out.

* * *

**Ok, so, I was just writing this fic, and then I realized that Sam disappeared while getting pie and Joe disappeared while getting pie filling... Needless to say, I changed it to chocolate chips for cookies. XD**

**I hope you all enjoyed, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It has been too long, and for that I apologize. I was busy with other things, and I kept focusing on my popular fanfics, and there were so many exams... But I'm back now, and I'm going to try to do at least one chapter a month. I won't promise it, but I do promise to try.**

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed! It meant a lot, and I hope you all enjoy.**

**I do not own Supernatural or the Hardy Boys. Also, a few lines (just a few from Lily for the most part) are taken from the episode 'All Hell Breaks Loose Part 1.' I didn't know how to do it without them, so they're in here.**

"JOE?!" Frank screamed, frantically scanning the crowd of people. He had shaken off the feeling - of course Joe was here, he couldn't be anywhere else - and gotten out of his car, running towards the grocery store. "JOE?! Joe, answer me!" The older brother reached out and grabbed a passing man's arm, halting him where he was. "Have you seen my brother?" Frank demanded desperately. "He's a little over six foot, blonde hair, blue eyes, early twenties!"

The man shook his head, eying the Hardy Boy with anger. "Let go, man!" He tore his arm from Frank's grasp and hurried away.

If that had happened in any other situation, the twenty-four year old would have been mad. But right now, with his little brother missing, the incident didn't even register in Frank's brain. "JOE!" He screamed again, going back to scanning the crowds while fighting his way through. "JOE?! Answer me right now, Joe!"

A hand wrapped around Frank's wrist, and he twisted, unwilling to waste time with this person, but they persisted, their grip strong. "Son?" A voice asked gently, then commanded, "Son! Look at me."

Frank hesitated, then turned to face an elderly woman. Her eyes were kind, wrinkles formed from smiles and laughter - the complete opposite of the man earlier. "Have you seen my brother?" Frank asked, voice cracking for the first time since Joe's accident. _Have you seen my brother? He was brought in for a car accident, I was... I was told it was really bad, his name's Joe Hardy, he's my younger brother, have you seen him can you tell me where he is is he okay tell me they were lying please tell me they were lying..._

The old woman shook her head. Frank prepared to turn, to keep looking for Joe, but the woman's grip was surprisingly strong and she held on. "He might be..." The woman paused, voice shaking, and Frank looked at her, really looked. Her fear, how kind she was to help him anyway, how people jostled her as they rushed past, registered in his brain. He rested a hand gently on her forearm and led her in-between two cars, where she didn't risk being trampled. She smiled thankfully, but Frank couldn't smile back. Not until he found his brother. "He might be in the aisles."

Frank started, realizing that she had spoken. "Excuse me?"

She smiled tremulously, not a smile at all, and repeated, "He might be in the aisles. I'll pray for you that he's not, but he might be." She turned and slipped away before Frank could ask what she meant.

The elder Hardy Boy turned and faced the grocery store, straightened his shoulders, and started pushing upstream through the people. He had a brother to find.

* * *

Joe woke up slowly, the smell of copper lingering in his nose. "Frank...?" he muttered, opening his eyes only to squeeze them shut again as light pierced them. "Ugh... I feel like... like... ugh. I feel like ugh." Opening his eyes again, fraction by fraction, Joe sat up at the same time and peered around. His eyes widened at the sight. "Woah... Don't tell me time travel is real. I didn't even see a DeLorean before I..." Joe trailed off as what he saw came back to him.

Standing up quickly, Joe yelled, "FRANK?! Frank, where are you?" When there was no answer, Joe relaxed slightly. So maybe his brother was ok. Maybe he hadn't been involved in whatever this was. Maybe - "Ow..." Joe moaned as he twisted towards the direction of a loud scream too fast. "Maybe I forgot about the fact I have cracked ribs, and I should probably go over there."

* * *

Sam turned around as he heard someone calling out, eyes widening as he saw three people headed towards him, Andy, and Ava. Two were coming from the same direction, and the third approached from a different area.

"Hey, you guys alright?" Sam questioned once they'd all met up.

"We are," a tall African American shrugged, gesturing to the woman he's met before.

"Nothing I didn't have before," a blonde-haired man shrugged, then grimaced and held his ribs.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "And what did you have before?"

"Cracked ribs," Blondie grinned. "Nothing to worry about."

"If you're sure..." Sam said slowly, eyeing him. He looked like he could look after himself, but then again, the younger Winchester brother didn't know him. Speaking of... "How 'bout we do introductions? I'm Sam. This is Andy and Ava."

"Jake."

"Lily."

"Joe. Anybody know what we're doing here?"

"Sam thinks he knows," Andy blurted. "He was about to tell me and Ava."

All eyes turned to Sam, who coughed awkwardly. "Right. Uh, well, I don't know about you guys, but the three of us have special abilities, and we're all twenty-three."

The other men nodded, but Lily scoffed. "There's nothing 'special' about it, ok? I touch people, their hearts stop. I can barely leave my house. My life's not exactly improved. So, screw you. I just wanna go home."

"Hey, I understand," Joe said gently. Lily snorted and shook her head. "No, really. If I touch people, I take on their injuries. At first I didn't know how to control it, and I almost killed myself."

Lily snarled and marched up into his face. Joe stood still, watching her calmly. "Yourself. Not other people." She paused, and Sam watched her carefully. Joe waited dutifully, silently urging her to get whatever it was off her chest. "I accidentally touched my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry," Joe said gently. "I don't know what that's like. But I do..." He took a deep breath, then continued, "I'm a private investigator. A detective, and I have been since I was a teenager. My girlfriend was killed in a terrorist attack that, to this day, I feel like I could have stopped. If I had just done something... If I had had the powers I do now... And even now, I have to be careful. I can't take on too many injuries, or people will notice or I'll kill myself on accident, and then I won't be able to help others. Sometimes people die because I _choose_ not to help them. Because I..." Joe shook his head. "The point is, you aren't alone."

Lily eyed him, her gaze softening, and sidled closer to Joe, more relaxed. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault," Joe responded. "Just like your girlfriend." Lily gave a small smile and nodded.

"Right," Andy interrupted the moment. "So what about anyone else?"

"What about you?" Jake shot back.

Andy shrugged, not bothered at all. "I can send people thoughts and images; make them do stuff. Kinda like Simon Says."

"I get visions of when one of us are going to die..." Ava whispered softly. "It... there were supposed to be more of us."

They were all silent for a moment, and then Jake said, "I have super strength."

"I see things before they happen," Sam said.

They all looked at each other, and then Andy asked, "So, who brought us here?"

"And are we thinking time travel, or is that too out there?" Joe joked, trying to make the mood happier.

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
